


Becoming Friends Again

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A Christmas gift I wrote for a friend who loves Pokémon. But I've only seen bits of the anime, and it's been years, so please go easy on me;)
Relationships: May & Ash, May & Beautifly, May & Max, May & Torchic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Becoming Friends Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRosesBurnBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRosesBurnBlue/gifts).



Though May tried not to show it, it had somewhat bothered her when Max had accused her of not caring about Torchic at all anymore and focusing only on her dreams of being a Pokémon Coordinator via Beautifly. 

Max may not have known this about her, but May happened to look at fashion magazines every day! And when she did, she took Torchic out of his Pokéball to see if any of them interested him–thinking that if they did, he’d be like a chick trying to come out of its egg to show her. 

But she was even going to go above and beyond that today, and take Torchic on a walk. Yes, a walk.

And she wasted no time in preparing for it, and rather decided to go right now. May pulled her Pokéball out of her pocket and freed her dear Torchic, cuddling him to her face the moment he started saying his name. 

Then carrying him on her shoulders as she went out the door, who would May see but Ash? ..Who appeared to be out on his own stroll with Pikachu? 

Ash paused the moment he seemed to see her, and while he was still smiling, May could still tell that something was troubling him. 

“What Max said today really bothered you, huh? …But it shouldn’t, May. _I_ can tell you really care about Torchic! After I explained to you how I never have Pikachu in his Pokéball, because he doesn’t like it, you made sure to have Torchic out a lot!”

And Torchic must have agreed with this assessment, because he squeaked and jumped down from his perch to rub against May’s to try and cheer her up. 

And even Pikachu was encouraging May, as he leaned towards her with a grin and went Pika-Pika! 

May ran over and hugged Ash and Pikachu before she could stop herself–bringing Torchic into the fold too, of course–and then May was bowing to Ash. “Thank you, Torchic, Ash, and Pikachu. You all are the best! And I’m going to do one better, and never put Torchic in his Pokéball anymore and try to do Pokémon Coordinating with him, too. Hehe." 

And off in the distance, Max smiled–being so very proud of his sister.


End file.
